Just Face It
by Paige Black
Summary: Getiing what you want and knowing how to get it. HPDM Slash.


Just Face It

Paige Black

HP Fandom

Harry Potter walked into the Great Hall the first Saturday of term with purpose. Now in his seventh year and having a year and a half to adjust to life without Voldemort, after he finally killed him on Halloween his 5th year, he was going to do things his way. Fuck everyone else. He earned this. He started it off by sleeping till nearly noon. Just because he could.

But the change hadn't been easy. No, not at all. He had gone home over the holidays for the first time his 5th year and had spent a lot of time with Dudley and his gang. As a result he ended up making very good friends with Marc Anderson, The Gang's token Gay boy. In the space of three weeks he got a crash course in the gay lifestyle. He really loved Marc.

That he kept to himself.

It wasn't until a trip to Diagon over the summer between 5th and 6th that his secret had come to light. Rita Skeeter had tormented him that day. Every time he turned around the woman was there with more questions. It had driven him crazy. It was at the end of the trip that he had lost his temper and shouted the fact that he was gay across the alley for all to hear. He hadn't even thought about it. That and he told the woman off good and proper.

It was on the front page the next morning.

Since then he had decided not to hide and lived out in the open. Well for the most part. The Wizarding World had taken it pretty well, The Dursley's not so great, and his friends slightly better. But now he had the boys falling at his feet and not the girls. It all got very frustrating, but there was no shortage on sex however. And those he had taken as lovers were so heavily charmed that they couldn't say a word. His sex life remained privet, even if the lovers were only one or two. Ok, three.

But they weren't who he wanted. He wanted one man for the rest of his life and he had no right to want him. Draco Malfoy had seen him deliver the final blow and had been the first one at his side when he fell. They had spent the last year building a friendship of sorts. As a result, Ron and Hermione weren't talking to him.

He wanted Draco Malfoy and he had every intention of getting what he wanted. So he by passed the Gryffindor table entirely and headed towards Slytherin. He was nervous, this would be his first public relationship and the press was going to have a field day with it. Well, if he got what he wanted anyway.

When he came to a stop behind Draco the hall went silent. They hardly interacted in public but everyone knew that they had become friends. This was the first time that Harry had had the guts to walk over to the Slytherin table and say more then Hello.

" Harrison. " Draco said in greeting

" Draco, I would like to talk to you. Will you come with me please ? "

Draco rose without question and waved the Slytherins off. They still didn't trust Harry very much, no matter how often he was in their common room. That too was getting old. But Draco followed him up to the Room of Requirement without question and followed him in. Then the door vanished and Harry saw him panic.

" The room knows me very well. I don't want to be found thus, no door. I just want to sit down and talk to you Dray, no tricks. "

Draco nodded and followed Harry's example, folding himself into one of the overstuffed arm chairs in the room. It was odd that Harry had requested a meeting. He never did, it was always Draco that wanted to talk. But he had seen the many sides of this man and he loved them all. But this was just different. And why did he panic ? He knew Harry better then that.

" You are the only one who actually sees me as a person and not as a celebrity. The only one that treats me like I'm normal. " Harry said softly

" Why shouldn't I ? "

" That is just my point ! No one will talk to me ! They skirt around me like I'm going to start cursing at random ! It drives me nuts ! "

" That's just stupid. And you call them friends ? "

" Not anymore, not since I started hanging out with you all the time. Ron and Hermione feel betrayed. I should, I really should. It took them a month to come see me after and no one was hurt. I can live now Dray, I mean really live and I'm positively miserable most of the time. "

" Why ? "

" I hate the fame. The gawking. The awe. The fear. When I go out, I go out in the muggle world just to find some peace, no one knows me out there. But because I'm followed by reporters all the time, that is quickly changing. I have body guards, muggles yes, but I still have them. It's getting ridiculous. "

" We never talk about this stuff. So how did the muggles take it ? "

" The Voldy thing pretty good. Me being gay, ok I guess. I really push it. Sometimes when Marc and I get together, a friend of mine, wow you can really tell we're gay. We really queen out. "

" Only when you get excited. "

That made Harry laugh out right. He hadn't thought that Draco knew him well enough to notice. And the silence that followed was a comfortable one. But in truth Harry wanted to be held. He wanted to be touched. He wanted a real relationship, not just sex. But he didn't know how to do this. Draco was the only person that didn't bow down at his feet in this school, even Snape left him well enough alone.

He wanted more out of this life than he was currently getting. He wanted to be happy. He wanted to live his life with Draco and he wasn't sure what Draco wanted.

" What are you thinking ? " Draco asked softly

Harry's head snapped up and he gave Draco a confused look. Had he been silent that long ?

" Something is bothering you. You bite your lip when something is bothering you. So, what are you thinking ? "

Harry sighed and decided to go with the truth. He'd deal with the fall out when it came. If it came and he really hoped that it didn't.

" I want you to hold me. I want you. I want to be happy. I want to live this life with you. I don't really know what you want and I don't know how to ask. "

Draco let his mouth drop open as all of his late night prayers were answered. Harry wanted him and he wanted that. So he held out his hand and sent out another silent prayer. He was really putting himself out there. This went against everything that he had been taught growing up, Malfoy's didn't show emotion. It was rule one.

" Then come here. " He whispered

Harry stood and allowed Draco to pull him into his arms. Once settled, Harry sighed. He had wanted this since Draco held him as he cried in the hospital when he finally woke up. Then he had found out that he never left his side, not once since he brought him in. That Draco had in fact refused to leave. It made Harry fell special and cared for. Since that night, he had craved Draco's touch and tried to get what he needed from others. No one else had ever come close.

" What in the hell had taken you so long ? I have watched over the last year as you dated others wanting to beat them to a pulp. Finnegan, Creevy, and Johnson. I didn't want to over step, so I didn't say anything. This is where I want you. " Draco said quietly " Where I've wanted you for the last year, since you woke up."

" I don't do anything by half's. And I wasn't really dating them. It was just sex and I don't want that, didn't really in the first place. I want to be happy, I'm happy when I'm with you. The gang is coming at one, Marc got the keys to my Apartment. "

Draco's face fell slightly at Harry's news. He had made plans and this was the first that he had heard of them. As much time as he spent with Harry he thought that this would've come up at least once, but it hadn't.

" Hey, what ? " Harry asked

Draco just shook his head and held on a little tighter. He didn't want Harry living by himself. Yes, he knew that he could take care of himself, but what about what he wanted.

" It's in London. Big too. Too big for one. "

Draco just looked at him. The man was smirking at him.

" I planed it this way. I don't want anyone else. Just you. I've been craving this, just for you to hold me. No one else could ever be you. So, will you kiss me already ? Because if you don't I'm likely to go crazy. "

Draco smiled and kissed Harry softly, he was kissed back. Pulling him closer, Draco deepened the kiss. He was in heaven as he explored. Harry was as sweet as he had imagined and really knew what he was doing. Even though the kiss had just begun, he knew that he would never tire of just kissing this man. He would never be able to get enough of this man.

When he pulled back, Draco simply held on. No, the rest of his life was with this man, he knew that without question. The thought terrified him for some reason. It was something that he had wanted for so long, for years in fact, and now that he had it he'd die before he let it go.

" I want a relationship, I want more then sex. " He whispered " Let's just go slow. Wait for a while. I don't want to mess this up before we really get started. Can we do that ? "

Harry just nodded and snuggled into Draco's arms. He was safe here. He didn't care if he never had sex again as long as Draco held onto him. He didn't care if he never spoke another word as long as Draco held onto him. But Harry had things that he needed to say, things that Draco had a say in. So he sat up and looked him in the eye.

" I have in fact loved you for a very long time and want you to know. The Gang is very over protective of me and will give you a warning. Take it seriously, they mean it. I would like for this to be public, it would be a first for me. Anytime that you hear something that you find upsetting, ask me about it. I do not lie as I have said before, never once have I lied to you and I never will. I want more, "

" You are it. Now, The Gang is going to be here any minute. Let's head down and give the school the shock of their lives. Your not see – "

" I haven't seen anyone in a few months now, so no. This will just crush many. But, we'll be happy. "

Draco laughed and allowed Harry to pull him to his feet. As they approached the wall the door was meant to be on, it reappeared and opened. This was it. This was the one moment that would set the course for the rest of their lives. Taking Harry's hand, Draco laced their fingers together and headed out. He was about to get a first hand look into the life Harry despised so much and knew by the end of the day he too would despise it.

As they walked back down to the entrance hall, fellow students began starring and the whispers started. Then the portraits started and word was spreading quickly. They both knew that by the time they reached the ground floor the entire school would know and begin to gather. They would want a first hand look at history in the making. Something of this caliber had never happened and most likely never would again.

The Gang was waiting at the foot of the staircase when the pair arrived. As predicted the student body was indeed gathered to catch their first glimpse at them.

" You brother are being followed. " Dudley laughed

" It takes exactly 10 minutes to get from the 7th floor to the Great Hall. In 10 minutes word has spread that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are a couple. It took only 10 minutes for the student body to gather. They had to see it for themselves. " Harry said

" Is that a fact. Draco, mate, may I have a word please ? " Marc said sweetly

Draco paled and stepped behind Harry. He had heard stories about these 3 and had no desire to get on their bad side. Get anywhere near them either.

" Really, just a friendly chat. Don't be shy. " Piers grinned

" You are, after all, seeing my brother. It is well with in my rights to go over the rules. " Dudley laughed

" No games. No breaking his heart. Not a chance. Not even I am that stupid. If I do there will be a game of Draco Hunting that I will not like the out come of. I understand. " Draco said quickly

The Gang just starred at him. Yeah the blonde was quick, knew what they wanted. But there was more. As he had spoken, he had wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He had gotten this look in his eye that said more then his words had. The Gang got more information from Draco's body language then his words, so had the students who could see his face. It was very apparent that Draco Malfoy loved Harry Potter and would never hurt him intentionally. That was all that The Gang needed to accept it.

" Then just face it Drake, " Marc smirked " It was written all over your face. He needs to hear it, know it. Tell him, not us. "

Draco smiled and turned Harry around to face him. Yeah, facing it would be a good idea. Facing the rest of his life would be a good idea.

" I love you too. No matter what the hell happens, no matter what is said, no matter what. I have gotten to know the real you and love everything that you are. I would die before I hurt you, before I let you go. So, let's go home. "

Harry smiled as he hugged Draco tight. He'd be damned if he cried, no matter how happy he was. This was what he had always wanted, needed, and he finally got it.

" Merlin do I love you. Yes, let's go home. We have plans to make for the holidays, I have things to tell you too. As for you lot, " Harry pulled away and faced The Gang " Thank you. Let's get outta here. "

The student body cheered as they made their way out. It was the happiness that came after war that they were seeing. They were seeing a used hero make a life for himself, a life that he deserved. For that reason alone, the pair would be left alone.

Harry and Draco became engaged by that first Christmas and were married that next September as the leaves began to change on Hogwarts grounds. They both graduated in the top 5 of their class and moved onto their passions after. Harry had gotten his Mastery in Defense just months after graduation, doing so without an apprenticeship. Draco on the other hand apprenticed under Severus Snape for two years before he took his Mastery.

On their 3rd anniversary Harry told Draco that they were expecting their first child, well twin girls actually. Ana and Amy were quickly followed by James, then Luke and Lilly. All a year apart and treasured by their fathers, not to mention the rest of the family.

They went to the parties they were meant to. Dealt with the rumors as the presented themselves, and never let it affect them. They lived happily and lived life to the fullest, and they lived out in the open. The Wizarding World quickly learned what true love looked like and the press left them alone soon there after.

When Luke and Lilly started their first year at Hogwarts, the pair took up teaching spots. Draco took over for Snape who had decided to retire and Harry the DADA post. They were favorites among the students and the staff alike. And for 15 years Harry taught before being appointed Headmaster. After all, Hogwarts was always home.

The Malfoy-Potter's lived a full life. They proved that the line between love and hate was in fact a thin one and that it could go either way. Both lived to be 185, dieing in their sleep on the same day, wrapped in each others arms, in Hogwarts castle. Their names, accomplishment, kindness, and love was remembered long after. They were spoken of in history books as heroes, by fellow wizards as friends.

Just face it; all it took was a little luck, hope and the courage of one man to get what he wanted to change how things could have been. Most stories of war can't end in romance and bliss, but this one was meant to.

Bye Bye Now


End file.
